You left me
by Bree1234
Summary: She turns toward him, ignoring his shocked expression as he shifts back into a human. "Your dead to me." She growls out coldly, "You made me want to die.. just like Edward." She steps towards Victoria, putting her hand on the older woman's hand. "Goodbye, Jacob. Tell my father that you killed me." Before she runs, hair blowing back from the speed of which they were running.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

**A/N:** This fic is Rated M because of Language, Violence and possible smut in later chapters.

* * *

"I want you to suffer." Victoria's taunting, humorous voice mocks Bella, causing her to turn, eyes dully searching the woods surrounding her. "I will make Edward regret killing James.. I will make him feel the pain I felt, knowing my soul mate was _gone!"_ Bella laughs, cold and bitter.

"You honestly think he'd care, Victoria? Given that he left me here.. open to the possibility of you finding and killing me?" She murmurs, anger tinging her voice as she speaks the thoughts currently racing through her head.

Victoria appears at the edge of the wood, bright red eyes staring at her hungrily. "I don't care that Edward left you.. he obviously cared for you.." She steps closer and suddenly, she's in front of Bella. "Have anything to say?" Victoria smiles a predatory smile, eyes shining with anticipation.

Bella blinks, anger and coldness recognizable in her tone. "This was inevitable, wasn't it?" She whispers, her tone bare with the pain and anger she'd felt for the past few months.

Victoria freezes, eyebrows lifting as she sends Bella a scrutinizing look. "Aren't you afraid?" She asks and Bella laughs, eyes lighting with bitter humor. "Didn't you notice?," She whispers, "I'm standing on a cliff about five-hundred feet in the air about to jump.." She pauses, before murmuring, "I dated a vampire, and I was his singer for crying out loud! Do you really think I'm afraid of death? Do you really think I'm afraid to die at your hand?"

Victoria tilts her head, surprise written on her face. "This is very.. unexpected.." Victoria mumbles, her face bright with intrigued interest. "Why is it you fell this way?" Victoria questions, blood red eyes bright with interest.

Bella stares at her, before smiling softly, murmuring softly, "Do you really wish to know?" Causing Victoria to nod.

Bella smiles, eyes hardening. "On one condition." She whispers, cold, dangerous hate seeping into her words. Victoria narrows her eyes and bites her lip, before nodding her consent. "Name your proposition."

Bella levels her gaze on Victoria's, determination set in her gaze. "I want you to change me." Victoria starts at this, not quite expecting that, before asking hotly, "Why on earth would I do that?" Surprise her ignition clear in her voice.

Bella smiles darkly, her eyes filled with anger. "You want revenge on the Cullens for killing your mate.. specifically Edward, correct?" Victoria nods, causing Bella eyes to fill with hatred and anger, sadness surrounded by the anger, before she mutters the last four words Victoria ever thought she'd hear Bella Swan say.. "Well, so do I."

Victoria smiles, all teeth showing, blood red eyes bright with eagerness before she whispers, "Well, when shall it begin?"

-x-

**Bella Pov**

I was told being changed would hurt.. they were wrong.

I felt like I was in hell. Like my body was on fire. Like I was burning, slowly, my skin melting and pooling around my bones. It felt like my bones were snapping. It felt like demons were feeding on my soul.. a soul already gone.

Yes, you heard me correctly.

I have no soul. I had no soul the moment Edward muttered the words, _'We're leaving'_ because I knew the alternative meaning behind 'We'.. meaning them without me. I lost my heart and soul when Edward left, my heart snapping and my soul following Edward, everything around and about me went dull.

Except for the pain.

My pain was magnified.

Now, just like before, I hold in my screams, only because I know no one would hear. I didn't wish for them to hear.. If anyone truly did care.

Only a vampire would hear.. because Victoria buried me deep in the dirt on the cliff, where we struck our deal. She promised to be waiting for me when I was reborn a silent deadly killer. She said I was not allowed to feed off of animals. We had laid down a lot of rules. _  
_

I had asked for her to change me, not for my desire to become like Edward, stunningly beautiful and deadly, but because I wanted to ensure Edward would not live peacefully, thinking I was going to be alive and well with a happy soul.

My soul was gone.

Had been since he left. Would be forever now.

But there was no going back to Edward. He left me, and I would never forget that. The pain it caused me. The irrational thinking and the looks people gave me. The word that were said behind my back.

He stole everything from me, and he would pay.

Flame are engulfing me now, disrupting my train of thought. It feels like they're engulfing my body, trailing through my veins and to my heart. The heat, the fire burning within my body was worse there, in my heart.

I was to scream.

The heat intensifies and I struggle, my limbs wishing to kick and claw at the dirt encasing me, only to have me snap them in place, locking them in position, remaining straight.

The flames are hotter than ever now. My blood burns and feels like its bubbling, my heart beating erratically fast and loud in my ears. My heart burns and I want to sigh in relief as the heat drains ever so slowly from my stomach, only to want to scream and claw at my chest as it shoots to my heart, causing it to stutter, skipping a beat before stopping altogether.

I listen to the silence as the rest of my blood cools, before I'm digging my way from the earth hell.

-x-

**Victoria Pov**

I watch as Bella claws her way from the dirt before I thrust the pathetic little human forward. I had never expected Bella to want to get revenge on Edward for leaving her, but I loved this.

This would hurt him more than my killing her could ever hurt him.

Allowing him to watch her as she tore apart his world. Allowing him to watch as she snarled and growled at him, her eyes glowing a dark red from hunger. He would regret both leaving her and killing James in one go.

He deserved it.

Not only did he steal me of my mate, but he also snapped Bella, causing her to prove to me that she felt the same pain and anguish as I.. ending up with our unexpected friendship.

I watch as Bella trains her red eyes on the human, her eyes feral as she lets out a roar, lunging forward and biting the girl on her neck, her screams filling the forest as Bella drains the young girl.

I watch, satisfied, as Bella releases the girl with a final suck, before she looks at me, her eyes locking on mine. I smile. "Welcome back, Bella." She smiles, showing all her teeth as she licks her blood-stained lips.

"Hello, Victoria." I laugh, my eyes shining with happiness before a revolting stench takes over my senses. "Oh _god!_ The mutts are back." I snarl, glaring at the trees as a black snout pokes it's way from the woods, growling viciously.

Bella scrunches her nose, before she glances at me. "These aren't our friends, Bella. Let's go. They will kill you." I watch her posture tense, before a tan, muscular body walks out and Bella stops, eyes wide. "Jacob?" Her voice chimes, velvety and smooth, mesmerizing.

"Bella." The boys voice is harsh and she flinches, eyes flaming with anger. "You left me!" She snarls, her lip curling back, causing more snarls to come into the air as five more wolves step out.

"Bella stop." I warn her, stepping closer to her. She snarls, her eyes narrowing as Jacob laughs. "You think I ever wanted you, Bella?" Causing me to snarl in warning, "Stop!" I roar at him, turning on him.

**3rd Pov**

Bella glares at Jacob and the pack, her eyes feral.

_He left you.._ Her subconscious chants in her mind, causing her to snarl. _He never loved you.. He was playing with you.. He planned to leave you like Edward did.._

Bella steps closer to Jacob, her mind going blank as she sees red. "You left me." She growls, "You lied to me!" She jumps at him, snarling as he shifts into a wolf, jumping out of the way. She turns, lunging for him. _"You broke your promise to me!"_ She growls, jumping over Jacob and landing on her feet. "You broke your promise. _Just like Edward_!" She screams, her voice echoing throughout the trees, her eyes blazing.

"Your no different from him, Jacob!" She curls her hand into a fist, punching the largest tree next to her, causing it to splinter and lurch, groaning as it fall to the ground. She turns toward him, ignoring his shocked expression as he shifts back into a human.

"Your dead to me." She growls out coldly, "You made me want to die.. just like Edward." She steps towards Victoria, putting her hand on the older woman's hand. "Goodbye, Jacob. Tell my father that you killed me." Before she runs, hair blowing back from the speed of which they were running.

* * *

**A/N:** This story is probably going to be a Bella/Jasper fic, except darker. Please review c;


End file.
